convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Murder Games
The Murder Games are a phenomenon originally orchestrated by both the Arch Demon and Albert Wesker, based upon ancient versions of similar games from when the multiverse was still young. They initially acted as the primary canon entries in the series, starting with Genesis. Since then, the term Murder Game has been used in-universe to describe a number of events orchestrated by an array of villains. History Diablo, once the leader of the Great Evils that ruled the Burning Hell, amassed enough power to escape his domain, though found his power limited once he was free. After losing much of his power, Diablo was forced to enter into a partnership with Albert Wesker. The pair schemed up a plan to gather a powerful item from another universe called the Tesseract. As part of their plan, Diablo enacted a process based upon ancient demonic games called Murder Games. This process involved beings forced into a game of life or death, their anguish, stress, and negative emotions creating a power known as Malevolence, which beings from the Dark Place like Diablo could absorb as raw power. After Diablo was betrayed by Wesker, the man tried to carry out his own Murder Game, but found he could not make use of Malevolence in the same manner that Diablo could, resulting in failure. Diablo eventually returned, his memory damaged to the point he believed he was a new being known as Akibahara. Wesker joined forces with the demon once again and began to carry out a series of new Murder Games. The original Murder Games as orchestrated by Diablo and Wesker followed a specific formula. Beings from across the multiverse would be gathered in to one place and forced through a series of life or death situations. A number of them would picked out as Traitors and tasked with killing off the survivors. Survivors would often vote amongst themselves who they believed to be the Traitors, sometimes either being forced to do this or simply choosing to do so. The resurrection of the dead, either by magic, cloning, or illusionary means, would be implemented to perpetuate a cycle of death. Others have sought to copy the Murder Game's original formula even after Diablo and Wesker's demise, whether they also aimed to harness the power of negative emotions or simply did so for sadistic reasons. These include Elliot, Revan, Ghirahim, Aku, Fiamma of the Right, and Bill Cipher. Organizations such as the Coalition and the United Nations have since used the term Murder Game to refer to many events where beings are brought across the multiverse and forced through deadly situations, whether these events follow a formula or not. These events are often recorded as "incidents," but they are sometimes also referred to as "games of survival," "games of death," and "killing games." Due to the unstable nature of malevolence and the lack of beings with the massive power that Diablo had, beings copying the original ancient formula have waned. Since the organization known as ODMA was conceived, the term "Murder Game" has become out of style. In recent times, it is often only used to refer to the previous incidents orchestrated by Diablo and those who sought to follow in his footsteps. A "true" Murder Game has not been seen since the Gravity Falls Incident and the Emnity Incident. Roles * Survivor - The standard role that most participants are assigned. Even if an event contains no roles at all, all participants are still referred to as survivors. Usually, their job is to track down and find the Traitors before the Murder Game concludes. Notable examples include Aoko Aozaki, Funny Valentine, and more. Survivors are often referred to by alternate names, such as Students ''(Monokuma Rising/''Monokuma's Awakening), Innocents (System Breakdown), Citizens (''IGII''), Heroes (Legend of Zelda Extravaganza), Guests (When the Corpses Cry/''The Grand Hotel), ''Refugees (The War of the Universe), Expedition Team Members (''A Wish Through Time''), and Travelers (''IGIV''). * Traitor - The role assigned to a select few participants. Every round, they will murder at least one of the survivors and are usually secretly working for the antagonists of the Murder Games. Reasons for their employment under the villains can range from blackmail, brainwashing, offering to transport them back to their own world peacefully, etc. Notable examples include Ellie, Natsu Dragneel, and more. In The War of the Universe, the traitors were referred to as Reaper Signals. A similar role called a Daimitsuyo Agent appeared in A Wish Through Time, where those with the role were given the task of stopping the Survivors at any cost. * NPC - Short for Non-Playable Character. These roles are given to those who are not official participants of the Murder Games. They can either aid or oppose the survivors, depending on the NPC in question, and their role in the story can either be minimal or extraordinary, and there are many different versions of NPCs, like Mastermind and Host. Notable examples include Chris Redfield, Makoto Naegi, and more. * Agent - A participant who usually works for the Coalition, or generally, on the side of good, working against the Traitors in secret and aiding the Survivors. They have the ability to investigate someone, and without fail, be able to accurately tell if they're innocent or guilty, though they will only be able to do so once a round, in a similar fashion to how the Traitors usually commit one kill per chapter. Notable examples include Bayonetta, Chloe Price, and more. In The Sovionok Camp Incident, the agents were referred to as Chosen '', while they were called ''Detectives in When the Corpses Cry, and in Welcome to the Falls, they were referred to as Investigators. A similar role known as a Mercenary appeared in The Legend of Zelda Extravaganza with the added ability to kill a traitor upon finding one. There are many different roles that people can find themselves acting as, depending on the Murder Game in question. The following are special cases that aren't standard to each event. This list is subject to change as the Murder Games go on. * Vigilante ''- A participant who murders other survivors secretly, despite not being an official Traitor. Reasons for being a Vigilante can range from deciding that the best way to track down a Traitor is to use the process of elimination in a literal sense, going completely rogue, etc. The most notable example of this is Pretty Boy. So far, the Vigilante role has only appeared in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_IV:_Monokuma_Rising ''Monokuma Rising]. * Singularist - A participant who has bonded with The Prophet. Their objective is to be voted off as quickly as possible, and in being "executed," they actually become a powerful being thanks to the effect of the mysterious residue known as Fuse. Thus, they are comparable to that of a mine from Minesweeper, though there is only one Singularist. This role has only been used in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_VI:_Fusion Fusion], where Arya Stark acted as the Singularist. * Cultist - A participant who works for the Cult of Singularity, out to acquire the mysterious material called Fuse for their own purposes. Not only must they keep their identity hidden, but they must fulfill certain objectives laid out to them. This role has only been used in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_VI:_Fusion Fusion], where Tails and Patchouli Knowledge acted as them. A similar role known as a the Locator appeared in The War of the Universe who similarly had to carry out certain objectives, but was secretly working for the alien force known as the Zin. * Lieven - This role serves a similar function as the Singularist, though the participant with this role is able to pick between three secret roles upon being voted off rather than become a powerful being. This role has only been used in ''The Metamorphose Sickness'', where "Diabolic Esper" Add and Shizuo Heiwajima acted as the Lieven. * Infected - Participants who have been infected are tasked with the goal of spreading their sickness to at least half of the participants. Each initial participant infected chooses one target to infect. The infected will generally be unaware they are sick to the parasite inside their brain. This role has only been used in ''The Metamorphose Sickness'', where Penny Polendina, Jack Krauser, Marie Korbel, Nemesis T-Type, Mom Lalonde, Ririchiyo Shirakiin, and The Rookie acted as them. * Multiverse Doctor - A participant who has the power to cure individuals of wounds and infection. Each chapter, the Multiverse Doctor chooses one other participant to do one of three things: heal them of their wounds, heal them of their possible infection, or give them a temporary immunity boost from the infection for the duration of the chapter. This role has only been used in ''The Metamorphose Sickness'' where Gregory House acted as it. * Doppelganger - A participant with this role has no choices to make initially. If targeted by either the Traitors or Infected, the Doppelganger are able to reflect the attack or infection on to another participant. If the new target has a role, the Doppelganger has the choice of taking on that role. It was revealed that Claire Stanfield and Ridley Duchannes were acting as them. This role has only been used in ''The Metamorphose Sickness''. A similar role known as the Vanguard appears in The War of the Universe, though here, their only ability is the ability to reflect a Traitor kill back at the aggressor. * Maestro - A participant who secretly picks out a Traitor for every round, as instructed by the Golden Witch, Beatrice. This role has only been in ''When the Corpses Cry'', where Crono acted as the Maestro. It should be noted that in that particular event, there was only one person who acted as a Traitor at a time, and that role would be passed on to a different person every chapter. When Crono was discovered, Beatrice took the role of the Maestro. * Blackmailer - A participant who works alongside the Traitors by planting false evidence at the murder scenes. This role has only been used in Welcome to the Falls, where Gilgamesh, Hideo Kawamura, and Wiruko acted as them. They take the place of the Traitors when they are all caught, performing the murders themselves. * Dimensional Screamer - A participant who can sometimes hear the whispers of the Traitors, though they remain unaware they have an eavesdropper. This enables those with the role to hear snippets of the Traitors' plans, as well as extra plot information and details. This role has so far only been used in A Wish Through Time. Murder Games The following is a list of events considered Murder Games in-universe or otherwise have had assigned roles: * The Crossed Incident * The Gotham City Incident * The Silent Hill Incident * The Monokuma Incident * The Shibuya Incident * The Eden Incident * The Fuse Incident * The Gilgamesh Incident * The Arch Demon's Downfall * The Metamorphose Incident * ''The Sovionok Camp Incident'' * The Ghirahim Incident * The Fiamma Incident * The Witch's Game * Elliot's Downfall * The Carnival Incident * The Gravity Falls Incident * The Daughter Incident * ''A Wish Through Time'' * Point Zero * The Emnity Incident Trivia * Some side stories are referred to as Murder Games as well. Category:Terminology